Like ice Cream Ff - Onkey
by AiyyOKSN
Summary: Dua anak kecil yang selalu bersama. Menghabiskan setiap waktu yang mereka anggap berharga di masa kecilnya. Hanya beberapa peristiwa ringan yang membuat mereka semakin akrab saat ini dan sampai merka dewasa.


Hari sabtu yang cerah untuk dua anak manis yang akan pergi ke sekolah. Mereka berjalan berdua, sedang tangan mereka saling bergandengan. Berjalan sambil melompat-lompat dan bernyanyi.

Kedua eomma yang ada di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum, melihat dua anak manis itu sangat ceria.

"Jinki-ah"

"Kibummie"

Panggil kedua eomma mereka. Yang di panggil membalikkan badan, tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. TK Chungdam.

Berlari kecil menghampiri sang eomma.

"Bummie, belajar yang pintar ne~ jangan nakal" ucap eomma Kibum, mengacak rambut anaknya sayang.

"Ne eomma, Bummie tidak akan nakal" lalu memeluk eommanya sayang.

"Bummie sayang eomma" dan sang eomma memeluknya erat, setelahnya mengecup puncak kepala anaknya.

"Nanti tunggu eomma datang menjemput, jangan kemana-mana sebelum eomma datang. Arraseo"

"Allaceo eomma" jawab Kibum dengan senyuman.

"Jinki-ah, belajar yang rajin. Jangan nakal. Jaga Bummie, jangan buat dia menangis. Nanti eomma menjemput, jangan pulang dulu bila eomma belum menjemput. Arrachi" ucap eomma Jinki panjang lebar.

"Arraseo eomma, saranghae" memeluk emmanya sayang. Sang eomma memeluknya erat, namun tidak untuk mengecup puncak kepala anaknya. Karena Jinki akan marah bila eomma mengecupnya di depan Kibum. Dia malu.

"Kibummie kajja" menggadeng tangan kecil Kibum.

"Paii.. paii.. eomma, paii.. paii.. eommoni.." melambaikan tangannya ke eommanya dan eomma Jinki.

Mereka berdua memasuki area sekolah.

"Bunny, chamkamman" ucap Kibum menghentikan langkah.

"Waeyo Bummie"

"Bummie lelah, jalan pelan-pelan saja ne"

"Baiklah" Jinki mengiyakan keinginan Kibum. Jika tidak, Kibum akan menagis keras.

"Chaa, kita sudah sampai di kelas"

Melepas ransel dan meletakkannya di kursi. Mengikuti pelajaran dengan tekun. Di selinggi beberapa games dan tepuk tangan. Suasana kelas di TK Chungdam sangat ceria.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Jinki dan Kibum bergegas keluar kelas. Menanti eomma mereka menjemput. Menjaga Kibum adalah salah satu tugas Jinki, karena sebenarnya Kibum belum waktunya untuk sekolah.

Namun dia merengek, menagis keras dan tak mau makan. Saat tau Jinki, teman mainnya pergi kesekolah. Umur mereka terpaut 2 tahun. Namun Kibum anak yang cerdas, dia dapat mengahfal abjad dan angka.

Dari kejauhan tampak eomma mereka datang menjemput. Kibum yang wajahnya sedikit lelah akhirnya di gendong oleh sang eomma.

"Apa Bummie belajar dengan baik?" Tanya eomma Kibum, pada anak manisnya.

"Eumm, tadi Bummie menjawab bebelapa peltanyaan yang di belikan oleh seonsangnim eomma" jawab Kibum antusias.

"Jincha, anak eomma pandai"

"Tapi Bummie lelah eomma, sesampainya di lumah. Bummie ingin segela tidul"

"Aniya, Bummie harus makan siang terlebih dahulu"

"Shilooo, shilloo eomma" tolaknya.

"Bummie harus makan, bagaimana kalau nanti Jinki hyung menemani mu makan. Setelah itu baru tidur" bujuk eomma Jinki.

"Ne, nanti hyung temani Bummie makan, otte?" Tanya Jinki.

"Shiloo, temani makan dan juga tidul. Bummie mau"

"Arraseo, nanti setelah ganti baju. Jinki hyung akan ke rumah menemani Bummie makan dan tidur siang" ucap eomma Kibum.

"Eommonim, apakah ada chiken?"

"Jinki-ah, makanlah apa yang di masak eomma Kibum. Tidak boleh rewel" eomma Jinki mengingatkan.

"Hahaha, gwenchana. Jinki mau eomma buatkan apa?" Tawar eomma Kibum.

"Chiken soup"

"Baiklah"

Tak lama, mereka telah sampai di rumah masing-masing. Mereka bertetangga. Sejak 2 tahun lalu. Ketika Kibum berumur 1 tahun, mereka pindah ke sebelah rumah keluarga Jinki.

Jinki yang saat itu berumur 3 tahun sangat senag mempunyai tetangga baru. Dengan ditambah adanya makhluk mungil kecil yang manis dan juga 'cantik'.

Kibum berusia 3 tahun 6 bulan. Dan Jinki 5 tahun 4 bulan. Kibum ikut di kelas Jinki, hanya bermain. Kadang jika dia sudah terlihat bosan, seonsangnim yang mengajar kelas Jinki akan menggajaknya bermain juga.

Di kelas Jinki tidak hanya Kibum yang belum cukup umur untuk sekolah, tapi tetap ingin sekolah. Ada Minho yang seumuran Kibum, dan juga Jonghyun yang berumur 1 tahun di atas mereka.

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

"Yaa sebentar" ucap eomma Kibum. Lalu bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Anyeonghaseyo, eommonim" sapa Jinki saat pintu terbuka.

"Oh, masuklah Jinki. Kibum sedang bermain di depan televisi"

Jinki mengangguk segera menghampiri Kibum.

"Bummie..." mengagetkan Kibum.

"Oh, Bunny. Kau mengagetkan Bummie" mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"ㅋㅋㅋㅋ mianhae Bummie" memeluk tubuh mungil Kibum dari samping.

"Bummie sedang apa?" Tanya Jinki.

"Ahh, tadi hanya menyusun puzel. Tapi sekalang Bummie bosan. Mengapa eomma belum selesai memasaknya" mempoutkan bibir mungilnya lucu.

"Bummie... Jinkii... kemarilah. Makanan sudah siap" panggil eomma Kibum dari dapur.

Dua anak manis itu segera berlari ke dapur. Duduk manis di kursi, menghadap meja penuh makanan.

Kibum dan Jinki antusias melihat eomma Kibum mengisi piring mereka dengan nasi dan lauk-paunya.

Jinki segera memakan makanannya, dan eomma Kibum beranjak ke dapur untuk membereskan yang masih berantakan.

Tiba-tiba Jinki berhenti melahap makanannya, tidak ada suara Kibum. Jinki mendongak, menatap Kibum.

"Bummie, waeyo? Mengapa tak memakan makananmu?"

"Dubuu.. lihat ini. Bummie tak bisa memakannya" Menunjuk dua potong kecil wortel yang ada di piringnya.

"Ohh.. arraseo. Sini biar hyung saja yang memakannya"

"Apakah itu enak Bunny??"

"Ne, kata eomma ini sehat untuk mata"

"Tapi itu tidak enak Bunny.."

Tersenyum manis menaggapi celoteh Kibum yang lucu.

"Cha, mari makan"

Kibum dan Jinki melahap makanannya. Sesekali Jinki memberikan sesuap nasinya kepada Kibum yang sedang asyik mengaduk-aduk isi dalam piringnya.

Makanan mereka sudah habis, Kibum berlari ke dapur. Membuka kulkas dan menggambil sekotak susu strobery. Sedangkan Jinki, berlari ke dapur mendekati eomma Kibum yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Ohh... Jinki-ya, kau mau cuci tangan?" Jinki mengangguk. Karena mulutnya masih sibuk menggunyah.

"Eomma..." panggil Kibum.

"Ada apa sayang"

"Apa Bummie sudah boleh tidul?"

"Habiskan dulu susunya" tersenyum cantik.

"Eumm, Bunny oddiseo eomma?"

"Di kamar mandi, chaa sini. Susunya sudah habis. Sekarang Kibummie harus tidur" menggendong anak manisnya. Jinki yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, segera di gandeng tanggannya. Eomma Kibum sudah menganggap Jinki anaknya sendiri. Beliau juga menyayangi Jinki, layaknya menyayangi Kibum.

Meletakkan Kibum di kasur empuknya yang cukup besar untuk ukuran tubuh Kibum. Dan Jinki merangkak menaiki ranjang Kibum, memposisikan dirinya di sebelah kanan Kibum.

"Bummie tidurlah" mengecup puncak kepala anaknya sayang.

"Jinki juga, tidurlah" mengelus lembut puncak kepala Jinki. Menyelimuti kedua anak manis itu sebatas dagu.

Sudah satu jam Jinki dan Kibum tidur. Eomma Kibum bisa lebih leluasa membereskan rumah jika Kibum ada yang menemani.

Ting tong..

Ting tong..

Eomma Kibum bergegas membukakan pintu. Siapa siang-siang begini bertamu batin eomma Kibum.

"Ohh, silahkan masuk" Eomma Kibum memersilahkan masuk.

"Apa Jinki benar-benar tidur?". Ternyata eomma Jinki yang bertamu.

"Ne, dia tidur setelah makan siang, ingin melihat mereka tidur? Sepertinya kau benar-benar tak lercaya Jinki tidur." berjalan menuju kamar Kibum. Membuka perlahan pintu kamar, supaya tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa mengusik anak-anak manis itu yang sedang tidur.

"Waahh, jincha. Jinki tidur dengan nyenyak. Padahal kalau di rumah, dia tidak akan mau tidur siang" ujar eomma Jinki.

"Kkkk, jadi jika waktu tidur siang antarkan saja Jinki kemari, atau Kibum yang aku ajak ke rumahmu" eomma Kibum menyarankan.

Dan dua orang ibu cantik itu keluar dari kamar, tak ingin mengganggu buah hati mereka tidur.

"Eommaa... " Jinki menggosok matanya, kebiasaan saat bangun tidur. Berjalan menghampiri emmanya yang sedang mengobrol dengan ibu Kibum.

"Eoh... Jinki sudah bangun" eomma Jinki memeluk anaknya sayang.

"Eungg.."

"Kibummie mana?"

"Bummie masih tidur nyenyak sekali, Jinki tidak berani membangunkannya" ucap Jinki polos.

"Jinki-ya, seharusnya kau menamani Kibum. Nanti kalau dia terbangun dan tidak ada kau di sampingnya. Kibum bisa-bisa menagis" ucap eomma Jinki khawatir.

Karena bila Kibum menagis, tidak hanya sebentar. Bahkan pernah Kibum menagis seharian dan tidak mau makan. Dan esok harinya Kibum demam.

"Ahhh, begitu eomma. Baiklah Jinki akan menemani Bummie dulu". Segera berlari kekamar Kibum. Merangkak menaiki ranjang, dan memposisikan dirinya di samping Kibum.

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

30 menit...

Jinki mulai bosan menunggu Kibum yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dia memandang Kibum, memandang betapa makhluk mungil lucu di depannya ini sangat cantik.

Jinki menegelus pipi Kibum yang sedikit chubby. Merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya kulit Kibum.

"Bummie-ya, kapan kau bangun?" Jinki berbicara, namun tak akan ada tanggapan apapun dari lawan bicaranya yang sedang tidur.

"Ahh, benar juga. Seperti dongeng yang di ceritakan appa kemarin malam. Pasti setelah ini Bummie bangun". Pikir Jinki.

Jinki mendekat, mengecup kening Kibum. Namun tidak ada reaksi apapun.

Jinki mendekat lagi, mengecup kedua mata Kibum. Di tunggunya, dan tidak ada reaksi.

Mendekat lagi, mengecup pipi kanan dan pipi kiri Kibum. Di tunggunya, dan lagi-lagi tidak bereaksi. Jinki mulai sebal, mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan' batinnya.

"Tapi, dongeng yang di ceritakan appa semalam benar jika sang pangeran mencium sang putri yang telah tertidur sangat lama, dan sang putri pun bangun lagi. Lalu apa yang salah? Bummie tidak juga bangun". Jinki bergumam, sesekali menggembungkan pipinya yang terlampau chubby.

"Ahh, Jinki pabbo. Benar saja Bummie tidak bangun". Jinki baru mengingat setiap kata-kata dongeng yang appanya katakan semalam.

'Sang pangeran mencium bibir sang putri yang telah tertidur sangat lama dan sesaat kemudian sang putri terbangun' itulah yang Jinki ingat.

Akhirnya Jinki mendekatkan dirinya ke depan wajah Kibum, mengamati sejenak foxy eye Kibum yang terpejam.

"Bummie yeppo" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi kiri Kibum.

Perlahan Jinki menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Kibum. Namun tetap tak ada reaksi dari Kibum. Jinki yang masih menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kibum merasa sebal. Akhirnya dia menyesap lembut bibir Kibum. Jinki mengerjapkan matanya lucu, ada sesuatu yang di rasakannya. Berhenti menyesap, 'rasa apa itu tadi' batin Jinki. Di ulangnya lagi, dan ada sedikit pergerakan dari Kibum yang sedang di kecupnya.

Kibum membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkan fixy eyes nya. Jinki menyadarinya, dan melepaskan kecupannya.

"Ungg... Bunny"

Kibum bangun, mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya. Menggosok matanya. Sedang Jinki memandang Kibum antusias.

Cklek...

"Ohh, Bummie sudah bangun sayang?" Tanya eomma Kibum.

"Ne, eommoni Bummie baru saja bangun. Dan dia tidak menangis" ujar Jinki dengan penuh senyum. Senang. Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"Ommoni akan membawa Bunny pulang?" Tanya Kibum takut-takut.

"Ne, Jinki harus mandi. Setelah itu baru bermain lagi dengan Kibummie" ucap eomma Jinki.

"Jadi Bummie juga halus mandi, bial Bunny segela belmain belsama Bummie lagi?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Aigoo, kenapa Kibum padai sekali. Jadi Bummie mandilah, setelah itu eomoni membawa Jinki hyung kemari, arraseo" jawab eomma Jinki sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kibum.

"Ne, allaseo eommoni" menjawab dengan senyum lima jari.

Namja mungil nan cantik itu sedang duduk di kursi taman belakang rumahnya. Menayunkan kaki pendeknya, sedikit bosan. Karena dia sedang menunggu, mrnunggu teman bermainnya datang.

Sementara di dalam rumah, namja chubby bergigi kelinci itu sudah berada di dapur, di gandeng eomma Kibum untuk menggambil sesuatu.

"Jinki-a, Kibum sepertinya sedikit bosan menunggumu datang. Dia berada di taman belakang. Bawalah ini, supaya dia tak memarahimu. Arraseo." Memberi sekotak ice cream fanilla ke tangan Jinki, plus dua sendok kecil.

"Arraseo-yo eommoni" ucap Jinki.

Berjalan perlahan kearah taman di belakang rumah. Beserta sekotak ice cream di tangan. Jinki pun tak berhenti tersenyum. Membayangkan bagaimana Kibum akan tersrnyum senang karena dia datang membawa ice cream.

"Bummie-yaaa..." panggil Jinki. Yang di panggil menolehkan kepalanya cepat.

"Bunny-yaa, kenapa lama sekali balu datang. Bummie bosan menunggu" celoyehnya, disertai bibir poting menggemaskan.

"Kkkk... mianhae. Eummm.. hyung punya sesuatu untukmu"

"Eung.. apa itu?"

"Tapi berjanji tidak akan marah lagi dan harus tersenyum"

"Ne.. ne.. Bummie beljanji"

"Jjann... ice cream, Bummie suka?"

"Wooaahh... ice clim. Joha, nan johahae Bunny-ya" melompat turun dari tempat duduknya, memeluk Jinki.

"Gumawo Bunny-ya"

"Eumm..." hanya mengangguk dan balik memeluk Kibum.

"Ayo kita makan ice clim nya Bunny" ujar Kibum riang. Duduk kembali dengan manis, menunggu Jinki membuka kotak ice creamnya.

"Chaa... ini sendok untuk Bummie" memberikan sendok ice cream.

"Gumawo Bunny" menerima dengan senyum lebarnya. Manis sekali.

Menyendok sedikit ice cream nya, mengecap rasa manis dan dinginnya. Kibum sangat menyukainya. Berlanjut sampai isi dalam kotak ice cream itu berkurang setengahnya.

"Bummie-ya..." panggil Jinki.

Kibum menoleh, mengerjap-ngerjapkan foxy eyes nya dengan sendok ice cream bergantung manis di bibir pink mungilnya.

"Bummie manis sekali" ucap Jinki melepas sendok dari bibir Kibum.

"Eung.."

"Ne, Kibummie manis seperti ice cream ini" menyodorkan sesendok ice cream ke depan mulut Kibum. Membuka mulutnya dan merasa betapa manis dan meleleh ice cream di dalam mulutnya.

"Mengapa bisa sepelti itu Bunny?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Tadi Bunny merasakannya"

"Kapan Bunny melasakannya, mengapa Bummie tidak melasakannya?" Tanya Kibum merajuk.

"Bummie mau merasakannya?" Tanya Jinki balik.

"Eung.. Bummie mau"

"Tapi janji, hanya Bunny dan Bummie yang mengetahuinya. Arraseo"

"Allaseo Bunny-ya, khajaa, khaja" ajak Kibum bersemangat.

Jinki mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan Kibum. Kibum yang tak mengerti hanya diam. Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pink mungil Kibum. Menyesapnya sedikit. Lalu segera melepasnya.

Kibum hanya menherjapkan matanya, namun semburat merah muncul di pipinya yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih.

"Rasanya manis bukan? Lebih manis Bummie dari pada ice cream. Bummie Like Ice Cream"

FIN


End file.
